1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight scales. More particularly, the present invention relates to bathroom-type scales having a variety of control sequences designed to enable one or more users to track and record weight history.
2. Description of Related Art
Various known weight scales generally provide an upper platform for the user to stand on, having load detection cells positioned beneath. The load from the weight of the user is transmitted from the platform to the load detection cells, which are mounted to a base. The load on the cells is measured by the cells and communicated to a controller, which causes an output display of the user's weight.
It is desirable for users to record their weights to analyze the progression of weight loss or gain patterns. This may be true for one or more users of the same scale. Known scales do not provide these characteristics.
It is further desirable to provide a comfortable, supportive and sanitary surface for barefoot users. Most scales are used while a user is barefoot. As a result, most scales are provided with hard, easily wiped surfaces. These surfaces tend to be cold and uncomfortable. A soft, supportive surface provides comfort and warmth for users. It is important that the surface be easily cleaned and disinfected to prevent spread of germs, odor and fungus.